Yours
by curlycutie016
Summary: “Say it,” he urged her with his movements, “you know it’s true.”
1. Default Chapter

Yours

By Felicia aka Curlycutie

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?"

"because I… wait when did I say I care? I just want to know where you're going" he said casually looking up from the paper he was reading in bed.

"No where," the redhead replied back with a shrug as she pulled on a slip. She was now clad in a bra, panties and slip. He knew now she was going to hunt around for her shoes. She had developed a love for shoes over time, and she now built her outfits around whatever shoes she wore.

She was looking for her favorite pair, they were delicate, cute and flirty shoes. She was missing one. She walked over to the other side of the bed to look for it. All the while he was watching her every move out of the corner of his eye.

She was on his side of the bed now, he pretended not to watch her. He looked like he was focused on the paper but he was actually looking at her bum which was an arms length away as she bent over to look around under the clothes he had taken off last night.

"stop looking at my arse," she told him. She hadn't even looked at him but she knew. She turned and trued to look accusingly at him.

He didn't blush, he never did. He just cleared his throat and had he been wearing any clothes and more specifically a collared shirt he would have tugged it, unbuttoning the top button. She rolled her eyes at him

"If you're going nowhere, then come here," he leaned forward and put his hands on her hips, tugging her towards him and the bed.

"No," she said laughingly, "I have a meeting."

"A meeting?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"A date for breakfast if you must know."

At the word date he released her hips. "With whom?" his bright grey eyes had darkened with jealously at the word 'date'.

"I thought you didn't care," she was trying to lighten the mood. He had been looking at the bed sheets pooled on his lap, but now he was looking up at her. There was a predatory glaze over his eyes. It used to scare her, now it made her shiver with anticipation, but there was a slight feeling of fear that came over her. "I don't, but it's because you're mine." He pulled her down on top of him then rolled over on top of her, pinning her down. "I'm not yours, I'm my own," she said struggling to get up

He smiled a half smile down at her and let his eyes travel down her slowly. He knew she wasn't really struggling. She was trying to be tough. But when they were together, alone with the door shut and the only intruder was the sunlight coming through the sheer curtains, that's when her fighting spirit was subdued. That's when his cool emotionless façade gave way to his laughter and love.

She followed his gaze to his fingers as they pulled down her slip. They stared at each other has his hands moved by themselves to unclasp her bra. Her breath caught as she tugged down her underwear. "now I'm really going to be late," she sighed as he nuzzled her neck.

"I'm sure your date will get over it," he said biting back a groan as he moved against her, "say it," he urged her with his movements, "you know it's true."

With a cry she replied, "I'm yours!"

A few moments later he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she said twisting around in his arms to face him.

He reached up behind the pillow he was lying on and pulled something out from behind it.

"Looking for this?" he held up the missing shoe from her favorite pair, that she had been looking for.

"I hate you!" she glowered at him. She leaned across him to reach for her shoe. Her red hair tickled his chest, she rubbed her chest against him to tease him.

"Vixen," he growled before leaning up to kiss her, "you know you love me" he said smiling. His grey eyes sparkled.

"I know you do too," she said kissing him again.


	2. an yours

So considering I wrote this while in about a half hour it's not bad.

I'm sort of running out of ways to be discrete about my obvious love for Draco/Ginny. I still always end up patting myself on the back with my hints of red hair and grey eyes etc. I haven't written in awhile and I feel really bad about that, hopefully that's going to improve. Request a story today. Whatever movie, ship, genre you want you'll get.

Felicia

"I can't get my mind off of you"


End file.
